


Fun At The Amusement Park (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps along with their kits who also bring along their babysitters going to a huge amusement park!  (The kit kats belong to msitubeatz. GIVE HER SOME LOVES AND FOLLOWS) (Also big thanks to n-p-wilde for the commission!)





	Fun At The Amusement Park (Commission Story)

The Spring has just begun. Meaning it was time for the Spring and Summer festivals to begun as tons of mammals go out to explore the sunny warm days. Of course one of the festivals had to have been the amusement park. It was opened up an hour after the schools had letted out the kids and teens. The place was starting to get packed full of mammals big and small. A group of some mammals walked down with four fox kits being excited to go here. It was the Kit Kats. Along with their mom and dad Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Even having to bring along close friends who also were babysitters. Spazzie, Katrice, and Shadow. Shadow also brought along Karen who seemed thrilled to come over with them to the amusement park.

“Ohhhhh this is gonna be awesome!” Alicia yells out as her tail wags and feels pure joy from being ready to get on the rides and win prizes.

Nick chuckles. “Well since you guys have gotten good grades this week in all of your classes, I say you all earned it.”

“Yep.” Judy agreed as she looks over to Katrice and Spazzie. “Thanks for coming along by the way.”

“It’s no problem. Besides as soon as they called I couldn’t say no to an offer like this.” Katrice says with a smile on her face.

“Plus I wanna have some funnel cake!” Spazzie and Shadow said in union as Andre agrees while they also talk about wanting some food.

“I just wanna try some of the new games.” Karen speaks out as she had looked up some of the new methods to win these kinds of amusement park games. 

The group walked over to the gate with them having to pay for a wristband so they could get in. As everyone got to pay and got to put on their wristband the family and friends head inside to see it all. The bright colorfulness of the amusement park looked magical. The rides looked fast and fun. Even the ferris wheel looked pretty. The kits and adults were fascinated by the beauty of it before they quickly look around while thinking of what to do.

“I think I should stick with the games first.” The blue rabbit speaks out as he was thinking with Alicia going with him as she wants to get her game on first.

Katrice looks over in awe and joy. “I am getting on a roller coaster!” The red panda then looks over to Spazzie. “Want to join in with me?” From what she said, she could see the fear start to appear in his eyes and looking like his soul left his body.

Spazz could turn blue if he wasn’t blue already. “U-uuhh.” He was shaking. “I-I wish I could but uhh-” He had to think of something quick. A good lie. “I am afraid of roller coasters!” He shouts with confidence even though he face palmed himself from it.

“What? Why?” Katrice asked as he just looked over to a huge tall one that had a big drop. He gulps in fear.

“Well. I just hate heights. I know I told you that I could get on one b-but” He shudders again and hears the screams of the loud mammals riding the coaster. “I-I-I can’t do it. I wanted to seem cool and be brave b-but I can’t.” He felt weak. Spazz just couldn’t look at the red panda as he felt embarrassment. 

Suddenly within seconds he gets a hug from her and a pat on the back from Katrice. “Spazzie you don’t have to get on the roller coaster with me. I want you to have fun and not be scared of anything. I don’t wanna bring you down.”

“Well I don’t want to let you down either.” Spazz adds with her letting go and having to promise him that he wouldn’t be letting her down. The blue rabbit just looked down to the ground while rubbing his arm as he looked to her to see if she was sure.

“Go have fun. You and Alicia can go rob the games blind.” The red panda joked as Spazz lightly chuckles but smiles from feeling not so bad.

“I will. Thanks for understanding Katrice.” Spazz then looks over to other rides. “Just so you know, I can ride the ones that don’t have drops. Those drops are the worst ones for me. So maybe when you have your share of rides I could have us on some others?”

“Sounds awesome.” The red panda then looked over to the silver fox as he had gotten cotton candy. “You wanna ride the new roller coaster with me.” 

Shadow then gave Katrice the same look, face, and soul-less response Spazzie gave. “Uhhhhh...LOOK FOOD!” He runs off as a distraction with Andre running with him after he announced the mention of food.

“I will come.” Karen walks over as the two girls agreed and started to walk off towards the the new roller coaster with Amare looking up to his dad. 

“So dad where do you want to go?” Amare says with his tail wagging as he waits for his dad who thinks.

“Oh we could go in that spinny cup rides and see if we can spin faster than everyone!” Nick exclaimed with Amare being excited to get on a ride as long as he was close to his father. 

“You know mom I think I should go with Spazzie and Alicia.” Aubrey says to Judy as she wanted to go over to the play some games with them. Judy agrees as she goes over with Nick and Amare as the three decide to go spin on a rotating cup.

Alicia cocked her head a bit at Aubrey. “Why you want to come along? Not to be rude but you seem to be too tired to throw things.”

“Not all the time. Plus I know the secrets of winning these types of games.” Aubrey read stories about how the amusement park games were tricky but also deemed impossible to the average mammal. After reading some more on the ride to here Aubrey leads over with Spazzie and Alicia to the area where the games usually are at.

Elsewhere Andre and Shadow sit on a bench and having to eat their funnel cakes already. Andre down to his third with Shadow halfway down on his first one. As the always hungry kit took a break from eating his food, he looked over to Shadow as he was still eating.

“Why are afraid of roller coasters?” Andre asked the question Shadow had seemed to wanting to avoid. “Is it because of how big and scary they are?”

Shadow couldn’t lie to him. So he nodded and told the truth to him. “Yeah. Plus I just think they are deeeee-dangerous things.” He dodged a bullet there as he didn’t want to say anything bad in front of the kit. “Plus I can’t do drops.” 

Andre pretty much understood him. “I can relate. I don’t like it being so fast. Plus me and my siblings have never been on one. Alicia wants to but we are too short and too young.”

“Heh. Well still thanks for the talk Andre.” Shadow chuckled with Andre welcoming him as he eats down his fourth funnel cake now. With there, Shadow thought of an idea. “Hey. I got an idea you might love, we should go get ourselves one of the greatest foods ever in any carnival or amusement park” The silver fox looks around. “Have you ever tried a deep fried oreo?”

The kit’s eyes widened just from that name alone. “I never heard of that but that sounds like heaven.”

“It is an oreo but deep fried. It is like you are tasting one of the heavens most untouched and deemed to be worshipped food of all time!” As Shadow kept going with how it is simply good, Andre just wanted it now. He needed the oreo deep fried and eaten by him. His black hole of a stomach demanded it now and as soon as they could get up.

“Ok I am in. Let’s get this deep fried oreo bread!” Andre and Shadow hop out of the table bench and start to work together as they look around for any of the food stands that had that holy food of all time.

At one of the fastest and tallest roller coasters, many mammals come out of the stopped coasters with their adrenaline pumping and being excited from the rush it gave them. Including Katrice and Karen as the otter was shocked yet the red panda was thrilled as ever with her laughing and her fur being a bit messy from the wind.

“That was so freaking intense.” Karen says still shocked from the pure speed of it.

“I know right?! It went up then down and then around and then UP UP AND SPEEDING DOWN!!! WOOOO!!!” Katrice yells out with some mammals looking over to her as she looks and slightly blushes. “B-but yeah. That was fun.”

The otter helps fix the fur of the red panda and even herself. “You are an adrenaline junkie huh?”

“Yeah. I just love the speed of roller coasters.” Katrice smiled still wanting to get back on it. “The rush of it all was just- awesome.”

Karen chuckles softly. After they got their fur to look nice and fluffy again they start to see Nick and Judy coming over with Amare in the arms of Nick as he eats a bag of cotton candy. Amare was a little dizzy at the spinning cups so of course Nick decided to carry him, only for the kit to not want to be putted down. The father fox didn’t mind though.

Nick looks over to the two and smiles. “I guess you two had fun on the roller coaster?”

“It was a blast!” Katrice yelled out with Amare never seeing his babysitter be this hyped.

“Wow. Thank goodness I ain’t riding that.” The smore kit says with him taking a piece of the fluffy sugary sweet candy and eating it. 

The parents look over to see if their kits were close by to see that they must have been deep in the amusement park. Obviously they knew where they went.

“I guess we should go see how they are doing. I’ll check the food area for Andre and Shadow.” Nick says with Amare still eating his sweet treat while nodding. Karen decides to go with him as she stated that she was pretty hungry from the ride of doom she had endured with Katrice.

“I will go with Judy to the games. Those two would be determined to get those prizes.” Katrice points out the obvious with Judy snickering and the two groups part their ways to go and find the kits and the adults.

At the game booths was the blue bunny and fox kits having their arms full of prizes. Plushies, toy swords, even having a paddle ball. Aubrey, being the only one without a handful of prizes looks over at the two as she smiles for being proud of her work.

“I gotta say, you do got the brains of it all.” Spazzie tells Aubrey as she thanks him and picks up the paddle ball he dropped.

“Well when you got nothing to do but yoga and reading, I prefer to read.” With her stating that, Spazz seemed surprised. She never read a book when he was babysitting the kits. So her reading seemed kind of a shock.

“You know I happen to be a writer.” The blue rabbit looks over to the kit. “You think you could give it a read? I got Katrice and some friends who help, but I wanna see if kids like you would give them a chance.”

“Oooo. Is it horror? Scary stuff?” Alicia says with Spazz quickly telling her no as she groans. However the kits ears perked up when he mentioned he wanted to write some romantic stories. Quickly she wanted read them as well.

Spazzie looks over the two. “Heh. Ok. I guess I got two kid readers now. I also want you guys to be critics. If it is bad, just tell me and truth ok?”

“We will be stern but fair with you. I promise.” Aubrey tells him as it was his turn to thank her as they keep walking until they notice two certain mammals coming. The red panda and the bunny cop.

“Oh dang! You guys won all of this?” Katrice exclaimed with her mouth opened lightly with Spazzie and Alicia saying they did.

“They had some help from me.” Aubrey added along in the end of their sentences. “I know the secret methods of how to win these types of games.”

Judy looked at her daughters as if pretty shocked but proud. Both because of their teamwork but also because of how Aubrey is a smarty pants with Alicia pretty much being so skilled at most of things. Brains and Brawns forming together as one that makes a perfect team.

Katrice and Judy go over to help carry most of the prizes with Spazzie and Alicia thanking them. The blue rabbit gives out one of his prizes to the red panda. A plushie red panda with Katrice gasping over how adorable it looked. Having a cute office worker outfit on it as well with a adorable little smile.

“Awwee! I love it! Thank you Spazzie!” Katrice smiles with Spazzie laughing from seeing her so happy over it.

“Well I got it since I figured you would love.” The bunny had a dorky cute face he could ever give as Judy was giving compliments to her girls for working together. A bonus for having to win their mother a bag of fake cop badges.

“Now we can play ‘Bad Cop and Badder Cop!’” Alicia says with Judy just rolling her eyes and letting her be her silly energy filled self.

The group decides to pretty much take the prizes over to the car as they begin to walk and carry the stuff with mammals looking over how much stuff they won with Alicia walking with pride over how much her winning streak was with Aubrey being proud as well with how much her knowledge had paid off.

Elsewhere in the amusement park right where the the food stands are were the silver fox and fox kit, who both were holding in her napkin covered hands the ultimate food of all. The deep fried oreo. They got two. One for Shadow and one for Andre. 

“This thing looks so beautiful. I think I am going to cry.” Andre says as both his eyes and mouth were watery from the mere sight of it. A circle of pure goodness that is golden like gold.

“Ok. You ready to try one?” Shadow tells Andre with the kit nodding. “Ok. One. Two. Three!” As the countdown had ended the two take a quick bite from their deep fried treat. It was cooled as they waited for it to be warm and not hot. The taste felt like heaven. The texture felt like the most softest yet rarest thing to feel. The flavor packed a good punch of love and holy power for being a rare yet amazingly good food. The two foxes just stood there in awe before of it. Quickly from how the good honest snack was they devoured their food

Nick and Amare and Karen look from afar as they see them devouring the treat as if they was starving. 

“Oh boy. They tasted the deep fried oreo.” Karen said out loud to the kit and his dad as the two look over to her. “I know what it tastes like. It is better than any funnel cake.” The otter added more as they walk over to see the two.

“Hey guys. You doing good?” Nick says with Andre just licking his fingers and even trying to nibble on them to get the crust of the oreo off.

Andre wagged his tail and nodded quickly. “YES! DADDY WE GOTTA GET MORE DEEP FRIED OREOS!”

“Yeah!” Shadow yells out with the kit. “Karen we GOTTA get more!!!”

“Hate to break it to you guys but the store just closed.” Karen points out as the stand selling the goods were closing down for now. Andre and Shadow fall onto their knees as if they was defeated by it. 

“YOU MANIACS! YOU TOOK IT DOWN!” Andre pounds his fist to the ground.

“WHY! OH WHYYYYYY!!! WHYYY!!” Shadow lets out a sad howl along with Andre as they fall on the ground being saddened and feeling like the world has ended.

The group comes over to see the silly yet also sad display of the two foxes. Katrice knew right away. “Deep fried Oreo denial. I seen it happy a lot. Spazzie goes through funnel cake denial as well.” The blue rabbit couldn’t lie and admitted it.

“Oh look more twinkies to deep fry.” Shadow adds as the two quickly quit their crying and go to eat the great amazing food. As the two left the others had decided to go over to do their own things. The day is still around and the sun doesn’t seem close to be shifting to night. So the whole group decided to keep the day going with having fun at the amusement park.

Everyone was happy.


End file.
